Rochelle Zimmerman
Rochelle Zimmerman is one of the four main characters and an antagonist of the 1996 supernatural horror film The Craft. She is the only African-American girl in her school, and is therefore targeted by Laura Lizzie, a racist Caucasian American bully. She also seems to be the only normal (with no familial, or psychological, or physical issues) one out of all the four witches. Later on, after she was able to access real magic due to Sarah Bailey joining the three girls' coven which fully activated their powers, she used it to exact revenge on Laura. However, the effects turned out to be more than she was comfortable with, and later she was tormented by a vision of it backfiring on her. Her misuse of witchcraft ultimately caused her to lose her powers. She wields the power of water and she represents north and intuition. She was portrayed by Rachel True, who also played Daliha in CB4, and Mary Jane in Half-Baked. Biography Very little is known about Rochelle's life In the film's deleted scene, it is revealed that Rochelle is the only African-American girl in her school and neighborhood, and that when she first arrived, no one would talk to her except Nancy Downs. Rochelle befriended Nancy and Bonnie and together they began practicing witchcraft. Rochelle is a skillful athlete as well as a member of her school's swim team. However, she is frequently bullied by Laura Lizzie who has no qualms about humiliating her in public. Once Rochelle achieves real magical powers with newcomer Sarah Bailey initiated into her coven, she cast a spell that made Laura's hair fall out every time she bullies her. She eventually sees how much pain and suffering she has put Laura through, and feels extreme regret. However, this regret is fleeting: as she, Bonnie, and Nancy grew more powerful in witchcraft everyday, she gradually began to abuse her magic. Sarah later punished her by tormenting her with a vision where all her hair fell out (similar to what she had inflicted upon Laura, only worse by three times in accordance to the Rule of Three), and stripped her of all her powers. Believing this to be the 'Rule of Three' at work, Bonnie and Rochelle ceases their attack on Sarah and flees together. Sarah later binds Bonnie's powers, along with Nancy and Rochelle's power. Bonnie goes with Rochelle to see Sarah at the end of the film, apologizing for what happened earlier and offering to let Sarah hang out with them. she also greets Sarah's father, who is oblivious to what has been going on. Bonnie does not seem very sincere, which Sarah clearly picks up on, and she tells Bonnie and Rochelle to "hold their breath" until she calls. As Bonnie leaves with Rochelle, she snickers and says that Sarah "probably doesn't have any powers anymore anyway", prompting Sarah to prove her wrong by using magic to break a tree branch, which nearly falls on Bonnie on Rochelle. Sarah warns her only 2 best friends with her words "Careful, you don't wanna end up like Nancy", considering Nancy is in a mental hospital and without magic powers or total sanity. Trivia *Rachel True became good friends with Neve Campbell during filming of The Craft. *She was the oldest among the girls, being nearly 30 at the time of filming. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Teenagers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Trickster Category:Psychics Category:Grey Zone Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cowards Category:On & Off Category:Karma Houdini Category:Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Remorseful Category:Dark Fantasy Villains